Te quedaste
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Ted Lupin pasará el verano con los Potter, como los viejos tiempos. Pero de viejos no tienen nada, y descubre que más de una cosa cambió. Como la rotunda transformación de Lily Luna Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, prodiedad de J.K. Rowling, todo lo demás, no (y cualquier cambio aparente por propia conveniencia)

* * *

Ted se despierta en medio de la noche envuelto en transpiración, a su lado Albus ronca, está totalmente destapado y en bóxer, uno de sniths lo bastante llamativo y chistoso que consigue sacarle una sonrisa.

Es el verano más caluroso y húmedo que recuerda haber vivido. Y entre el calor, la humedad y los ronquidos de Albus, decide levantarse.

Va a la cocina, pensando en el vaso de agua que se está por tomar de un solo sorbo y como quizás pudiera dar una vuelta en el jardín en busca de aire fresco – aunque dudara realmente que siquiera corriera viento afuera.

El insomnio y el calor son una muy mala combinación, se dice, mientras siente el sudor correrle por la frente.

Baja el último escalón y en frente está la puerta que da a la cocina, con un _Lumos_ la ilumina y tras servirse agua fría siente el golpeteo de unos dedos sobre la mesa.

Gira y la ve.

Lily Luna está sentada en la mesa de la cocina, también con un vaso de agua entre sus manos y le sonríe.

— No sabía que…

— Hola, Teddy ¿Insomnio? — le pregunta la pelirroja con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, bebe el agua hasta el final y se levanta, para tenderle el vaso vacío — ¿Me sirves?

El cuerpo entero de Ted colapsa, Lily esta con una remera de tirantes blanca, puede ver sus pezones transparentarse tras la remera y en bragas. Unas bragas negras y altas. Pequeñas.

Se limita a asentir, mientras traga con fuerza y le sirve el vaso, se lo tiende sin mirarla y ésta sonríe, se relame los labios y sonríe.

— Buenas noches, Ted — dicho esto, se retira, caminando como si llevara ropa adecuada encima. Y Ted las ve, a esas malditas y pronunciadas nalgas, desarrollándose demasiado rápido – o ya jodidamente desarrolladas.

ººº

La luz del sol que se cola por la ventana obliga a sus ojos abrirse, es de día y el sol azota con fuerza, sabe que es aún temprano pero igualmente decide levantarse.

Se coloca una remera para cubrirse el torso antes desnudo aunque se limita a bajar con el pantalón de su pijama y se dirige nuevamente a la cocina, desde donde escucha que provienen las voces.

Ginny está preparando el desayuno y Lily está sentada mirando a su madre, ya no lleva la remera de tirantes que dejaba relucir parte de sus senos, y ahora lleva un short lo bastante corto para notar sus piernas esbeltas pero lo suficiente acorde a lo que es debido.

Pero ella le está sonriendo, de _esa_ forma, como si ella supiera algo que él no, como si ella estuviera varios pasos por delante de él.

Ted traga, algo nervioso

— Buen día — se limita a decir y Ginevra gira con una sonrisa.

— ¡Buen día, Teddy! — lo saluda entusiasta — Siéntate, hay zumo de calabaza.

Se sienta enfrentado a Lily, ésta gira para encontrarlo con la mirada y apoya su mentón sobre su palma abierta.

— ¿Pudiste dormir anoche? — pregunta, y aunque la pregunta no dice nada, parece cargada de intención, porque lo _mira_ de una forma intensa, y devuelta esa mueca molesta en los labios.

— Algo ¿Tú? — responde indiferente, intentando aliviar la tensión existente.

— Sí, el segundo vaso de agua me sentó bien — y Ted la mira, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Lily? Se limita a asentir, pero no evita mirarla.

Era verano, pero Lily seguía tan blanca como el marfil, con su piel lechosa y su cuerpo poblado de pecas, sus hombros huesudos y sus senos levemente pronunciados.

Y ella no le quita la mirada, porque sabe, ella _sabe_ que él la está viendo, la está explorando. Y le gusta. Le gusta sentirse observada. _Le gusta sentir que está creciendo._

Ginevra les da un vaso de zumo a cada uno, mientras que a la vez deja un plato con tostadas en el medio y huevos revueltos.

— ¿Y los demás? — pregunta Ted, tomando el primer sorbo.

— Harry se ha ido a trabajar, y Albus ha quedado con Scorpius — le responde. Ted asiente y cuando levanta la mirada, allí estaba Lily, mordiendo la tostada de forma significativa, sin aún quitarle los ojos de encima. Y Ted se pregunta si Ginevra ignorará todo lo que sucede a su alrededor o simplemente no lo nota.

Ted desayuna rápido, no soporta más esa extraña situación.

ººº

Ted había dejado de vivir con los Potter hacia unos años atrás, pero debe mudarse porque el piso donde estaba viviendo ha subido demasiado el precio y al no encontrar un apartamento conveniente, está pasando el verano con ellos, como los viejos tiempos. Aunque no tienen nada de parecido a lo que él recordaba.

Cuando él vivía allí, Lily aún era una cría, a la cual le hacía cosquillas en la cama y se dormían juntos viendo dibujos animados.

Ahora Lily está más cerca de ser mujer que otra cosa y su actitud es casi escalofriante. Y la idea de dormir con ella le aterra.

Su puerta suena dos veces y luego la abren, es Lily.

Ted asiente, aunque antes de hacerlo la pelirroja ya estaba dentro, cierra la puerta tras ella y se sienta en la cama de Albus. Frente a él.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte? — le pregunta, y lo mira detenidamente, como si quisiera leerlo. Examinarlo. Lleva su pelo rojizo en una coleta alta, dejando relucir su largo y pálido cuello, de alguna estúpida manera, la coleta la hace ver más joven, más aniñada y eso hace recordar a Ted con quien trata.

—No lo sé, hasta que encuentre un departamento apropiado, supongo — Lily tiene una curiosa y tierna cicatriz en el hombro, de color de la carne, llena, gruesa y se da cuenta que él no estuvo cuando se la hizo. Que ni siquiera sabe en qué momento de su vida se la ha hecho ni cómo y se pregunta, mientras la mira sentaba en la cama con las rodillas cruzadas en que momento Lily ha crecido tanto y cuando fue que se distanciaron.

— Quédate hasta que me vaya — le surgiere ella. No, mentira, no le sugiere. Tampoco se lo está pidiendo, se lo está _ordenando._

— Eso depende… — comienza a balbucear.

— Quédate — repite y Ted la mira, los ojos verdes le brillan y puede jurar que tiene más pecas acumuladas en la nariz respingada. Los efectos del sol comienzan a hacerse visibles.

Le sonríe una vez más y se va, dejándolo solo y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

ººº

Han pasado varios días más, en donde Lily se ha comportado aún más ¿extraño?

Extraño para _ellos._ Para _él._ Porque Lily era la menor de los Potter, era como _su_ hermanita pequeña y de repente, la hermanita pequeña creció. Y su cuerpo se adaptó bastante bien al cambio.

Dueña de unas curvas pronunciadas, de unas piernas largas pero fibrosas, glúteos parados y formados, un par de senos que, pese a que no eran lo más voluptuosos, no tenían nada que envidiar a nadie. Eran _perfectos._ Al menos para Ted.

Y su sonrisa, blanca, amplia, curiosa, _pícara._ Lejos de reflejar inocencia. Lily había dejado de ser _"la pequeña Lily"_ y al parecer estaba empeñada en demostrárselo, porque ahora se estaba paseando en bikini a sus ojos, mientras se pasa el bronceador de forma provocativa.

Camina bajo el sol, se sienta, toma color, vuelve a levantarse acalorada, se hecha agua y vuelve a sentarse. Para Ted, todo es un espectáculo, digno de verse.

— Tú también deberías broncearte un poco, Ted — la escucha de repente, tomándolo desprevenido y salta en sí mismo. La chica le miraba con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta como él no _podía_ sacarle los ojos de encima.

— No es lo mío — se limita a decir, acalorado y no por estar bajo el sol, porque, de hecho, esta bajo techo, mirándola desde la sombra.

— ¿Crees que sí es lo mío? — y sus ojos verdes brillan bajo el sol. La pregunta cargada de intención.

— Te sienta – le responde él, respondiéndole de la misma forma, con la _misma intención._

Y ella sonríe, asiente y sonríe, y vuelve a recostarse, ignorándolo, pero sin dejar de saber que él la está mirando.

ººº

Ted la está viendo hacer de las suyas en la cocina, toda su ropa está manchada de salsa y en su cara, en la comisura de sus labios para ser precisos, hay una gota de salsa haciéndose ver que Ted muere por limpiársela, _con su lengua._

Son diez años, es bastante, aunque no tanto ¿O sí?

Sus padres tenían una alarmante diferencia de edad y su amor fue posible, no por nada él estaba allí mismo, sentado deleitándose con una Lily fracasando en la cocina, pero de forma muy divertida. Y quizás sensual. Que va, Lily Luna Potter debe ser la niña – y la mujer – más sensual que haya conocido jamás. Todo en ella es _calor._ Pelo rojo, piel pálida, pecas esparcidas, ojos verde chillantes, labios rosados, piernas exquisititas. _Su_ sonrisa y _su_ mirada.

Pero ahí va su mente dándole las razones adecuadas de porque no puede ver a Lily Potter como una mujer digna de querer besar.

Hija de su padrino. Hermana menor de sus dos amigos. _Casi_ la suya. Básicamente la crio. Prima de su ¿ex? novia.

Solo de imaginarse de que James se enterará de cómo ve a su hermana pequeña, de Harry dándose cuenta que la tensión sexual que hay entre ambos, con su diferencia de edad, con Lily recién entrando en la adolescencia, con él saliendo con Victoire.

Mierda, estaba viviendo bajo el techo de los Potter porque no tenía donde ir ¡No podía tirarse a su hija! Bueno, él no quería tirarse a su hija – si quería - ¡Pero no solo eso! Quería _más_ de Lily Luna y eso le aterraba.

Le aterraba que una chiquilla tuviera tanto control sobre él, que lo manipule de la forma que quisiera, que le hiciera temblar las piernas cuando deberían temblar las de _ella._ Porque ella es _menor_ que él. Y, sin embargo, es él quien está cayendo bajo sus encantos.

Pero con Lily Luna Potter las cosas nunca podían ser correctas, normales. Porque era Lily, carajo.

ººº

Se había puesto un vestido de seda verde, que caía sobre la altura de sus rodillas, con un escote pronunciado que dejaba ver el hueco entre sus senos y el comienzo de ambos.

El vestido, de tirantes finos y delicados, dejaba relucir sus hombros pecosos y con ellos, las ganas de Ted de mordisquearlos.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, largo, lacio, rojo y sedoso. El color de sus ojos hacia juego con el vestido y aunque no podía ver mucho de sus piernas, seguían viéndose apetecibles.

Ella entera se veía apetecible. Se le contrajo el vientre.

Se sentaron en la larga mesa, él se sentó al lado de James y Lily decidió sentarse a su lado. _Maldita sea._ Necesitaba alejarse del olor a cítrico que desprendía.

Era una suerte que estuviera toda la familia Potter/Weasley en la mesa, porque de esa forma no habría manera de que Lily actuara extraño. Y él podría contenerse.

 _O eso creía._

Un pequeño ejército de elfos apareció de repente, sirviendo la comida y la bebida. Todos ellos estaban trabajando allí con la condición que, obviamente, impuso Hermione Granger. Y todos serían tan bien pagados como se merecían y de ésta forma, se podía ver a la castaña disfrutar de la velada como cualquier otra persona.

Velas flotaban sobre ellos y eso le hizo recordar vagamente sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Sonríe.

La comida estaba ideal, pero poco pudo disfrutarla, porque a su lado estaba ella, rozándole la pierna, codeándole, pegando su rodilla con la de él, apoyando sus dedos sobre la rodilla de él.

Y eso era demasiado.

Llegó el postre.

 _Lily mordisqueando la frutilla con deleite._

 _Chocolate corriéndole por la comisura de sus labios._

 _Y su carcajada limpia cuando le dicen que sus labios están llenos de chocolate._

 _Ella limpiándoselos, mientras se relame las sobras._

Y llegó el brindis al fin.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! — gritaron al unísono, mientras que Ginny le plantaba un beso dulce al moreno y todos aplaudían.

Chocaron copas de champagne, sonrieron y cantaron.

Lily dio contra la de él.

— Chin, chin — la escuchó decir, mientras se llevaba la copa a sus labios y lo miraba.

El cumpleaños de Harry había sido hacia un mes atrás, pero _el-niño-que-vivió_ había tenido una misión que cumplir en la misma fecha y con ella un viaje, por eso les pareció apropiado festejar el cumpleaños de Harry justo el día en que se despedían las vacaciones de verano, y la familia volvía, nuevamente, a separarse.

Cuanto todo terminó, cuando por fin la tortura terminó, aprovechó para fugarse, esconderse en un lugar donde Lily no iría.

Pero Ted siempre se equivocaba cuando se trataba de Lily.

ººº

— No recordaba que te gustaran las bibliotecas — dijo, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y con ella, un olor a cítrico hondar la habitación. No necesitó voltearse para saber que ella, cuando escuchó la puerta chillar, sabía que solo Lily era capaz de seguirlo. Así como conocía demasiado bien su aroma como para confundirlo.

— No me gustan — sinceró de repente — Pero a ti sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lily? — preguntó, agotado de ese maldito juego.

— ¿No es obvio? — dice con una sonrisa segura y picante en los labios _._ Él se limita a girar y no mirarla más, porque era demasiado. Ella era demasiado, ese escote debía estar prohibido. ¿Qué Albus o James no podían decirle que se tape un poco? ¿O el mismo Harry? — Te quedaste — Ted se limita a quedar de espaldas, duro, mirando la sección de libros con un interés falso.

— No encontré departamento antes — se excusa. Lily ríe.

— Siempre has sido un mal mentiroso, Ted Lupin — gira y la ve, parada frente a él.

— Y tú siempre demasiado astuta ¿no? — ella sonríe, toma la última gota de champagne y la deja la copa sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy Slytherin — ese acercamiento, casi criminal. Debía pararla.

— Deberías irte.

— Y tú deberías dejar de _escapar,_ Ted — _Maldita niña,_ piensa para sus adentros.

— ¿De qué crees que escapo, Lily? — y ahora él terminó con ese acercamiento, sus miradas chocaban, aunque él estaba a una cabeza más que ella.

— De mí, de tus sentimientos — en el clavo, directo en el corazón. Pero no debía sorprenderse, era Lily, ella no daba vueltas, no dudaba. Era directa y práctica. Demasiado madura para tener unos malditos y jóvenes dieciséis años. Demasiado provocadora. Y le _encantaba_ — Es mi última noche, Ted. No digas que no esperabas esto.

— Lo sé. Y no lo digo — con esto, Lily sonríe.

Y Ted, harto de escapar, cansado de resistirse, la agarra del cuello, casi agresivamente y posee su boca, absorbe sus labios, su aliento, su aroma. _Todo._

Siente la lengua de Lily jugar en la suya y se _enloquece._ Joder, como la deseaba.

La arrincona contra los estantes en un golpe seco, sin dejar de besarla y escucha como un par de libros caen contra el suelo, pero ¿Qué importa? ¿Quién sabe hasta cuándo no la verá?

Y a Lily tampoco le importa al parecer, porque siente como le rodea sus caderas con sus largas piernas y lo apega a él. Ted la ayuda a sostenerse alzando aún más una de sus piernas y sosteniéndole el muslo con una de sus manos, apretándole, hundiendo sus yemas, mientras que con la otra le sostiene el rostro.

El beso se convierte en algo más que un simple beso; es jugoso, apasionado, _caliente._ Sus cuerpos vibran. Siente como Lily agarra con sus dientes su labio inferior y su cuerpo se sacude y ahora él muerde el de ella.

Siente como los dedos de la pelirroja van hacia su pecho y quieren desprender el primer botón de su camisa, lo logra, pero en el segundo Ted recapacita y se separa bruscamente.

Lily está contra el estante, con los labios rojos y mojados, las mejillas ardiendo y su mirada llena de deseo.

Él la mira también, sintiendo la lujuria disiparse por todo su cuerpo y su vientre contraerse.

Se miran hambrientos, deseosos, _necesitados._

Pero Ted es un hombre y como tal, debe poner las cartas en su lugar, así que junta toda la fuerza – que no era mucha, por cierto - que es capaz de reunir y se va.

Y Lily queda sola, con su escote corrido y medio seno afuera, pero ¿Qué importa?

Había logrado lo que intentó todo el verano, Ted Lupin era suyo y volvería a ser suyo el próximo verano.

 _O la próxima navidad,_ piensa para sus adentros con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios, porque la próxima vez, Ted Lupin no tendrá tanta voluntad como para separarse. O al menos ella se encargaría de que no la tenga.

* * *

Desde que leí que Ted era muy cercano a Lily los shippeo. Es fuerte. Y amo la diferencia de edad, aunque a muchos no les parezca bien XD Y lamento que haya poco de ellos y que no sean tan populares como me gustaría.

Mi Lily es Sly y bueno, con esta personalidad la imagino y con la del otro fic que hice de esta pareja.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado un poco aunque haya sido corto y me hacen saber si se pasaron abajo!

Besos!

PeaceLilith.


End file.
